


The Beauty Thief strikes

by vysaisho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleeping beauty Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: The beauty thief Noir steals something from Joker





	The Beauty Thief strikes

“Come on, take a break, Aki” It had been a long day for the leader of the Phantom Thieves, “You did well today”, the reasons of why Akira was in Haru’s house were more than unknown, he was far from totally conscious to actually remember anything, far too tired to even think of something that wasn’t sleeping. Nodding, the boy slowly laid down on the fluffy and pink bed, his head resting on a soft feather pillow, way better than his bed at the attic. The girl merely looked at him, a small smile on her face, the peaceful and relaxed sight of the leader of the Phantom Thieves was completely different from the hectic and stoically serious behavior he often presented, “Don’t worry, the coffee I promised you will be ready soon, just rest your eyes”, at least his reason for being there was clear, as much as he could recall, he had talked with Haru about trying her new blend. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt a weight being lifted from his face, presumably his glasses being taken by Haru. “Just… don’t let me oversleep… Morgana will get mad if I can’t sleep at night” He could hear a giggle, “I will make sure to wake you up”. 

The minutes had gone by, Haru was returning to the room with a cup of hot coffee in her hands, the sense of achievement and the expectancy of approval by a connoisseur like Akira filler her heart as much as her crush for him did. Placing the cup on the nightstand, she reached for the boy, with her knees on the edge of the bed. “You look vulnerable like this… I do wonder… If I look the same to you” After all, it had been various occasion in where she, and also the rest of the team, were saved by Joker, and so she wished she could do the same for him. She wanted him to depend on her, at least once.

Warmth could be felt on her face, a reddish tint colored her cheeks as she caressed his with her hand, a dreamy sigh escaped lips. The sign that she had indeed fallen for him. “Aki…” The fluffy-haired girl whispered silently, swift movements to prevent waking him up replaced the pillow with her lap. Needless to say, the young Okumura was going to take the opportunity having gotten this far already. At this point, being so close, having leant closer to his face just to appreciate his features, she couldn't tell apart his scent from the coffee on the table, as well as she wouldn’t get tired of it. Sliding her finger through his frizzy hair she combed it slowly. “It’s not as if I’m taking advantage of you, Aki… but if I’m going to be selfish… then…”

The rest of the words got lost as her lips pressed against his. Heartbeat growing faster and faster, her cheeks burning in embarrassment, but her guts and resolve told her not to back out.

It was late evening when Akira finally woke up, forced to apologize to Haru for oversleeping and not being able to taste her coffee. Outside the Okumura residence, they stood in front of each other, Akira had been apologizing for a second time, “You don’t have to, next time I will bring some to Leblanc so the boss can try it too” She said with a sincere smile on her face. “If there’s anything I can do…” “Don’t… It’s enough with having you here, I do enjoy having you around, and that’s enough for me” Looks like she knew how to counter Akira’s offerings, “You should get going, you will make Mona and Mr. Sakura worry”. Sighing and bowing, Akira made haste to catch the next train, despite her claims of having one of her servants drive him home.

“I wonder…” Haru slowly brought a hand to her lips, touching the lower with a finger, “...If I can make you stay the night next time...” As a whisper, the words left her mouth knowing he wouldn’t hear them, but wishing he did.  


**Author's Note:**

> Another work I had hidden, this one is actually based on a piece of fanart, not gonna lie  
> I actually did this for fun, and now i'm trying my luck by posting it  
> Hope your enjoyed, thanks for reading


End file.
